


Living With Determination

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Persona 3, Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossing Timelines, Gen, Persona 3 Spoilers, Persona Q2 Spoilers, Spoiler for endings of both games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 06:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19987927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: There's a ring Kotone can't remember buying. It glows softly, and when Ryoji gives her a ring to remember him by, they glow in sync.





	Living With Determination

**Author's Note:**

> When I beat PQ2, I had this idea immediately. Actually, it definitely happened when the P3 crew gave Kotone a ring as a present to cheer her up. It all spiraled from there. Please enjoy. <3

Kotone turns the new ring on her finger. She knows they're not exactly the S.E.E.S. she knows, but they don't feel any different. She smiles as she leaves with Theodore. He shows her the way home, and Kotone wakes up with her head on her desk.

Blinking, the movie theater and the people she met slip away like a dream. Kotone smiles at her team who come into room, worried about her. She joins them to watch a sci-fi movie in the common room, turning a ring on her finger. Yukari asks her about it when they head up to bed after the movie.

“This?” Kotone questions, looking down at her hand and the ring. “Huh, I couldn't tell you, Yukari-chan... You didn't give it to me?”

Yukari blinks in response. “I don't remember buying it, but it does look like something that'd make me think of you...” she says, sounding confused. “It's strange. Did I get it with Fuuka?”

With a smile, Kotone shakes her head. “It doesn't matter. I'm going to think of it as a gift from you guys. It feels right, doesn't it?”

“Yeah, you're right about that,” Yukari agrees before covering her mouth for a yawn. “Oh man, I didn't think I was so tired. See you tomorrow, Kotone.”

“Right back at you,” Kotone replies with a smile.

* * *

Kotone doesn't think about the ring too much, not until much later. Everything's falling apart, and she has to make a decision. She tells Ryoji she won't kill him. It's not the answer he wants, she knows, but she won't kill him.

“If that's your choice...” Ryoji says quietly, changing back to his human form from Thanatos. “I won't stop you, but...”

“It is my choice, _our_ choice that we made as a team,” she tells him.

“Regrettable, but I will respect it,” he responds sadly.

“You could stay,” Kotone says quietly. “Maybe we can find a way together.”

Ryoji chuckles, the sound sad and hollow. “I know we can't, but I want to believe you can,” he confides in her as he slips a ring from his finger. “Could you hold onto this for me? Remember me as I am now, not what I'll become...”

Kotone takes the ring and slides it onto the same finger as her mysterious ring she claims Yukari bought her. Ryoji watches her curiously, eyeing the first ring. The rings glow softly, as if they're a matching set.

“Kotone, where did you get that other ring?” Ryoji asks as he takes her hand into his. 

“I don't know, actually,” she admits, feeling warm as Ryoji holds her hand. “I just had it one day. It feels like I got it from my friends, but none of us remember it.”

Ryoji hums as he runs his fingers over the rings. “These rings will protect you then,” he murmurs, squeezing her hand before letting go. “I love you. I can stand it, if you just remember that.”

Words stick in her throat as he gives her another smile. “The others must be waiting for us,” he adds as he leaves her room, and Kotone follows, swallowing her tears.

* * *

Kotone faces Nyx alone, her teammates shouting for her not go. She won't let her friends suffer. Nyx taunts her, but Kotone stands strong. She can feel her friends' love and support, and it gives her power. The fight itself is a blur, but after she wins, she can tell something is still wrong.

Life goes on. A month more of school goes by, and Kotone doesn't know why only she remembers. Then Graduation Day comes, and she just wishes Aigis hadn't avoided them for so long. She joins her on the rooftop, head in her lap.

“You remembered. I'm sorry,” Aigis apologizes, running her fingers through Kotone's hair.

Kotone hums as she twists the rings paired together on her finger. “It's okay, Aigis,” she says with a weak smile. “It's human to be scared to be forgotten.”

Aigis laughs quietly, her eyes wet with unshed tears. “I feel most human with you, Kotone-san.”

“I'm glad,” she murmurs, her eyelids heavy. “Can I... I'm going to nap until the others get here, 'kay?”

“Of course, Kotone-san,” Aigis agrees, blinking tears away as best she can. “I will wake you when they arrive. They should be here soon. I'm sure they remembered.”

“Yeah...” Kotone whispers as her eyes close.

Kotone can hear the faint sound of her friends running up to the rooftop, calling her name as her consciousness fades away.

* * *

Kotone blinks awake in a familiar blue room. “Welcome to the Velvet Room,” Igor greets serenely.

“I...” she starts to say as she looks around. “What?”

Elizabeth giggles from standing post to Igor's left. “What, indeed. My darling, idiot brother has such a strange guest,” she says, explaining absolutely nothing.

Igor chuckles. “Yes, this is a strange turn of events. You are not our current guest, but a guest that has fulfilled her contract. Yet, there's more you can do, if you are willing, even without a contract.”

“I don't understand,” Kotone admits, shaking her head. “Not that I usually understand the going ons of the Velvet Room, but this is more than usual... I...”

“You are from an alternate timeline, one that is almost completely parallel to this one,” Elizabeth explains, tapping her lips. “Hmm, which I suppose that means you shouldn't reveal any spoilers.”

Kotone blinks as Igor nods. “Yes, all we are to know is your contract is fulfilled,” he agrees as he spreads cards from his tarot deck on the table in front of him. “That does not mean you may not use your knowledge, of course.”

“I believe my master is allowing some meddling with this timeline, if you'd like,” Elizabeth adds cheerfully. “I do believe yours is out of sync. Though, perhaps that is the wrong word. More like you will be unable to return to it...”

“What? Why not?” Kotone asks, brow furrowed in confusion.

“Your time in your timeline has ended, one way or another. There is no place for you there,” Igor tells her.

“I...” she begins then holds her head. “Why does this feel so familiar...?”

Elizabeth looks to her master for answers. “Does she remember our latest escapade then, master?”

“Perhaps,” Igor replies as he turns over a card to reveal the Fool. “I believe this means her new journey must begin.”

“Ah, yes, well time to get along little doggie,” Elizabeth tells her as she pushes her towards the exit of the Velvet Room.

“Little doggie?” Kotone asks herself as she falls out the door with a thud.

She tries to get back up, but Kotone feels her energy leave her as she blacks out.

* * *

Kotone wakes up again, and she decides that she's had enough. Unfortunately, she doesn't have energy to do anything about it but take in her settings. It's definitely a dorm room. Actually, it looks like her dorm room, except everything has a different energy as well as blue bedding.

“You're awake,” a strangely familiar voice says as she turns to see a blue haired boy at sitting in the desk chair. “We were worried you might have Apathy Syndrome...”

“Wha...?” she questions, shaking her head. “I don't, but I'm really confused right now, Minato.”

Minato stares at her with wide eyes. “How did you-?” he questions as he blinks. “Is your name Kotone?”

“Yes?” she responds then stares at him. “Wait, how do we know each other names?”

“Did we meet?” he offers, brows furrowed. “Something with robots?”

Kotone stares at him, shaking her head. “No, a movie theater?” she replies, unsure as something dawns on her. “Wait, it was both... Inside a movie? With other persona users...”

Minato's eyes widen as he remembers as well. “A.I.G.I.S. was a movie.”

“And we were saving a cute, miniature version of Aigis!” Kotone chimes in as she climbs out of the bed. “And the Phantom Thieves and the Investigation Team!”

“And so many Velvet Room attendants...” he adds as the events come back to them both. “Wait, then how are you here? Didn't Theo and Elizabeth say you were from an alternate timeline?”

“Oh,” she murmurs as she sits back down on the bed. “I...can't go back.”

When Minato prompts her, Kotone explains her confusing trip to the Velvet Room before she woke up in Minato's dorm room. “So, you're trapped here?” he asks.

“I guess so...”

Minato hums then nods his head. “I'll let the others know that you'll need a dorm room, and maybe Mitsuru-senpai can get you enrolled in our Gekkoukan,” he tells her as he stands up. 

Kotone blinks in surprise. “Oh! That makes sense, but are you sure?” she asks sheepishly. “I'd hate to impose. ...though, I guess I don't really have anywhere else to go now...”

“Nah, we have an extra room on the girls' floor,” Minato explains. “We'll wait and see if the others start to remember? Until then, we'll just let them know you're a persona user.”

“Okay, that makes sense,” Kotone agrees then taps her chin. “I guess I'll have to watch myself then. I don't want to step on your toes. Hmm, might be nice to take a break from leading...”

Minato laughs. “Hey, you know everyone's a rowdy bunch. I could use all the help I can get,” he jokes as he heads for the door. “I'm sure they'll remember you.”

Kotone smiles softly. “Thanks, Minato,” she murmurs, yawning. “I didn't think I'd be so tired...”

“Rest,” Minato chides. “Your room will be ready for you when you wake up.”

She nods as he leaves, and Kotone can't seem to keep herself awake any long. Slumping down in the bed, Kotone flops back down into the bed. She falls back asleep once her head hits the pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been going back and forth on the name to use for FeMC because Minako is popular; however, I know for a fact it'd lead to typos in a fic where both P3 Protags appear. Also, I do really like the idea of different names if I'm not having them be twins.
> 
> I might continue this into a series? Let me know if you want more. <3
> 
> [My Persona tumblr.](http://memoriesofyourdread.tumblr.com)


End file.
